Just Tell Me
by foxpen
Summary: Zack and Claire more than friends? Chapter1


**Just Tell Me**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own heroes but I would love to own Claire lol.

Note: I thought it would be good if Zack told Claire how he felt. 

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((FLASH BACK)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Lately she had been thinking about what the Haitian had told her about her father. She thought it would be a good idea to leave before she ended up on table with tube in her. So she packed a bag and a headed for New York, maybe she could get some real answers from her real father. Zack was riding up the street to her house when he saw her jumping out of her bedroom window. 

"what the hell are you doing and what's with the bag?" Zack said with a puzzled look on his face.

Claire got up of the ground and stared at him. She couldn't believe that she almost left without saying goodbye to her best friend. He was the only one she told her secret to, the only one that stood bye her no matter what and never asked for anything in return.

"I-I'm leaving Zack I'm not going to wait for my so called dad to stick me in a lab somewhere". Zack's face fell as he realized the tears forming in her eyes. He got of his bike and walked to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm coming with you". He said whispering in her ear. Claire pulled away from him with her watery eyes wide open.

"What? are you insane?" He smiled and picked up her bag.

"No I prefer the term eccentric to insane, besides do you really think I would let you do something like this alone?"

Claire smiled. "Why are you so good to me?"

"I'm just really really…really nice guy" he said with a smug little smirk on his face.

"Yes you are thank you Zack you're my best friend I'm lucky to have you in my life, even though it's a little twisted". She said pushing her hair behind her ear.

"But I don't really have any idea what I'm going to do when i get their I only have 60 bucks".

"don't worry this is going to be on me I've 650 bucks under my bed that should hold us for a while".

Claire stared at him before she asked. "where the hell did you get 650 bucks from?"

"Work I've was saving up for a dirt bike". He said still with a smug look on his face.

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((END FLASHBACK)))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

"I cant believe we just ran away". Claire said as she dropped her bag on the floor and fell onto the bed.

"I cant believe this room cost 75 bucks, looks like there's only one bed I can just crash on the floor its fine". Zack said sitting in the chair by the T.V set. Claire stared at him while her lips slowly curved into a smirk.

"Zack don't be stupid you're sleeping on the bed". He smiled although he felt nervous at the thought of sharing the same bed with her.

"Zack can I ask you something?" she asked staring down at the floor.

"Sure." He walked over and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Not that I'm not grateful, cause I am and I love having you here but why are you doing all this?"

" Because you're my best friend".

"Look I,m just going to come out ask do… do you have feelings for me?" Zack's heart began to beat faster then suddenly he felt like his body was on fire.

I'm a little tired I think I'm gonna crash for the night". Pretending to yawn.

"No you're not you're trying to change the subject JUST TELL ME". He was starting to panic.

"You know what I think I'll go for a walk instead". He got up and walked towards the door. Claire crawled across the bed with incredible speed to step in front of him and block his path to the door. She put her hand on his chest to stop him in his tracks.

"Zack just answer the question"

"YES". He yelled. Stepping back so he could sit on the bed.

"I'm in love with you, I cant stop thinking about. I'm here because I'm your best friend and I want to be more. I stare at you because I cant want you. You know me better than anyone ever will". Claire stood there with her back against the door. She took a deep breath and walked towards him.

"Zack you're my best friend I don't know if it would work an-".

"Save it". He interrupted.

"You said it yourself, I wish I could date a guy like you , why cant guys be more like you? Well here I am the kind of guy your looking for what now? Fuck Claire if you don't feel the same way why did you ask? Its not like you're in love with me are you?" Claire was silent.

"That's what I thought". Zack got up and walked to the bathroom and slammed the door. Claire sat on the bed still taking the shock at what just took place, she felt bad that she hurt his feelings. The truth was she felt the same way but wanted to hear him say it first. Way to be a bitch she thought to her self. Zack decided to wash away his anger with a hot shower, so he turned on the shower and let it get nice and hot. He removed his clothes and got is. Claire was outside the bathroom door. "You love him now just show him that you do". She thought to herself.


End file.
